cwacustomgearfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bane7670
Welcome Hi, welcome to CWA Custom Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gear of the month page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- A1r2c3h4e5r (Talk) 18:17, March 8, 2012 A1r2c3h4e5r 00:09, March 12, 2012 (UTC) CWA Wiki Bureaucrat rights This is a list of users who believe Peltarius has abused his position as wiki Bureaucrat on the CWA Wiki, and wish to have him relieved of his Admin privileges and have them moved to user:Wuher MosEisely. Also, due to over a year of inactivity, User:Skinmeister should also have any admin privileges removed. The following users are aware of what they are supporting and wish for this to happen as soon as possible. Bane7670 15:45, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I would like Peltarius's admin and bureaucrat privileges shifted over to Wuher MosEisely, as well as Skinmeister's admin privileges removed. Bane7670 15:45, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I think that Peltariu's, Skinmeister's and Clone War Adventurer's admin and Bureacrat rights be removed and placed in the care of User:Wuher MosEisley, User:Larsonator Superdadsuper 17:33, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I think Wuher should be an admin on the CWA Wiki. Bureaucrat rights are to be used properly, not to be used for unnessasary things like Peltarius seems to use. Jacen GhostArx (Comlink) 05:26, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Wuher should be the leader! And Peltarius should have his rights revoked. I support Bane here in making Wuher leader. Clonefanatic 11:00, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Wuher is a great man, and pelt just is always banning a deleteing pages. Plz remove admin things from pelt, i miss working on the cwa wiki... Kaanfight 15:45, June 21, 2012 (UTC) i want him to get taken off :P I am here to state that I am joining the Petiton to Relieve Peltarius of his power. Jd4299 19:08, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Peltrarius also has been deleting some of my work on stuff. Peltarius also has been renaming pages I have trying to rename such as Captian Rex, Peltarius has changed back to Rex. Also he said that badges and Live Chat do not belong on a wiki. I tried reasoning with him, but he kept on saying, "no that stuff does not belong on a wiki" and i am sick of not having badges. Plus that is also the reason i joined the wiki.Clonetrooper3434 20:54, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I have not personally been affected by Peltarius, but it's sad that I am in fear that someone who is supposed to be trustworthy is going to ruin my wiki experience. He is also affecting the pages of my friends negatively and I hate to seen them have to constantly try to make sure their pages are still in tact. And did I mention he is doing this to CHILDREN, pre-teens, and teens? People that can't drive? Innocent people? That's just sad and a sign of a bully and a coward. Corrupt is the only word I need to describe with him and he needs to get his a** shoved off the wiki ASAP. An extra note, I have read Peltarius's talk page, he is one of the most snobbish, uptight, and rudest person I have ever seen. He better not find me in a dark alley... DarthRyu 22:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I support the movement to remove Peltarius as bureaucrat and to transfer ownership rights to Wuher Moseisley. 13px Anzzlee, Republic UNSCM Special Forces 19:38, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Ryu stole the words from my mouth. Larsonator 21:51, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I am with this petition, as Peltarius may have a lot of experience with editing, but it seems he doesn't think of what the players want to find when they come to a wiki, removing the content people are interested in which makes the wiki different from the ingame market. And I would accept the open position as head, my experience is with the cwacharacter wiki. Wuher MosEisley 17:47, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I superdadsuper pledge all wikis i own and adminastarit to team up with the peltairus pettion.I think all adminship and burecat rights go to Wuher MosEisley and other people who would be a good fit. Guys please check my peltarius pettion blog for a more orginazide and efficeint version fo this Marl don't know who Pelt is and marl don't care, Cause marl wants Wuher to be owner, thats what Marl thinks. AlphaMarl 20:57 August 21, 2012 (UTC) I believe Wuher MosEisley has the previlage to take the wiki, him, or Bane! (I fell like I'm joining the rebellion) It's the right thing, with inactive admins, and unlistening this is outrageous! I say remove them, or shut down their wikis! Tommy0327 01:07, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Tommy0327 21:06 August 23, 2012 I also think Wuher should become the new Bureaucrat!--ZeegRums 01:09, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I am with you! --Ausar (talk) 04:52, October 18, 2012 (UTC)Cr1TiKaL I know this is pretty old, but I've started editing the CWA wiki and he is making counterporductive edits, removing categories and info, among other things. I'm in. When you roll into Hell, tell them Price sent you. (talk) 22:08, December 6, 2012 (UTC) How the hell did pelt even get his powers in the first place?! No matter. All that does matter is that we get those powers taken away! --Catherine-B320 05:36, December 28, 2012 (UTC)